


The Last Time?

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Series: Ten Years of River Song [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, The Tenth Anniversary of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: Well, if this was the last time, then she was going to make the most of it.





	The Last Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Ten years ago today, River was saved to the data core. So I wrote this. :)

The Doctor opened his eyes to find himself outside, under the bright, blue sky, standing on healthy, green grass.

It occurred to him not long after he'd saved River's consciousness to the data core, that he could go back and visit her. He'd dithered about wether or not he would for a few moments before realising he had to. He didn't know who she was going to be to him, but he'd had enough hints to know she'd be important. His future self would never forgive him if he just left her without saying goodbye.

So he'd used his technical wizardry to project himself into the data core, which was where he was standing right now.

He could see River. She was sitting alone on a blanket, surrounded by daisies and a tasty looking picnic. She had her back to him, staring out to the trickling stream.

"Professor!" the Doctor called out nervously as he walked over to her.

She turned to face him, surprise, love, and hope written all over her face. He suddenly felt terrible. He swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I thought it would be only decent to say goodbye," his voice wavered, cheeks heating as he blushed.

The hope faded from her expression, the surprise gone in a flash. All that remained was the love that shone from her face like the birth of a star. It mingled with a sadness that she was quick to hide.

"Oh, sweetie, bless you," she smiled angelically, patting the space next to her on the picnic blanket.

He sat down where she'd indicated, not really feeling worthy, like he was an imposter.

"There's enough food for both of us," she told him as she handed him a plate. "Charlotte warned me to expect company, but I hardly thought it'd be you. It's good to see you."

Before he could reply, River indicated the food-laden plates that she'd arranged on the blanket, inviting him to take his pick.

"Yum," the Doctor declared, licking his lips hungrily.

He waggled his fingers over the array of different foods, wondering which thing he should go for first.

River watched him every second, very much aware that she might never get another chance.

 

 

The Doctor practically ate the whole picnic by himself. He could always shove an amount of food equivalent to a small planet down his throat. Nothing changes.

River couldn't take her eyes off of him. She daren't. He was going to be gone far too soon and she was going to be left without him again. The difference this time was that it might be forever. She had to make the most of him while she had him.

The Doctor wiped his fingers and his lips with a paper napkin, scrunched it up into a little ball, and threw it onto his plate.

"Finished?" River asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Hmmm," the Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "You keep staring at me."

"Oh, sorry..."

"No, I didn't mean it as a complaint. I'm just wondering why... You look sad."

"This is it," she shrugged. "For all intents and purposes, this is the afterlife for me. And you're not going to stay, are you?"

He shook his head with regret written all over his face.

"And neither should you," she continued. "That would be disastrous for the timelines, and that wouldn't do, would it?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He was lost in his own world of reminiscences and memories he wished he could change. Her death was the latest addition to that long list.

She reached out a hand and used it to stroke his cheek. Brought out of this thoughts, he raised his own hand to cover hers.

"I'm sorry," he smiled weakly. "I've no idea what I've done in the future to deserve what you just did for me. Lets face it, I've probably done nothing at all. But I don't know what I can do to fix this."

"I don't know how to fix it either. I'm glad about what you _have_ done, though," her hand slipped out from under his and traced it's way down to his chest. "And I can assure you, you did everything to deserve it. But I know you'll never believe that."

Her caressing hand was joined at his chest by her other one, both now pressed gently over his hearts. The Doctor lowered his hand to cover hers again, and she could feel his hearts pick up speed. He had an unsure look in his eyes.

Well, if this was the last time, then she was going to make the most of it.

"Professor, I don't know what you're expec..." he was cut off by her lips on his.

River kissed him with all the passion she had for him. She knew this was a bad idea, that she'd have to wipe his memories of it later, but she couldn't help herself. It wasn't as if she was planning on it leading to anything, she just needed to feel him.

She kissed him harder and harder as she thought of all the days to come when she wouldn't be able to do this. She was going to cling to every cell of him, in every way she could, for as long as she could.

River finally pulled back, panting and out of breath.

"Well," the Doctor began, "I'd like to say that was unexpected, but it's been happening more and more lately."

River chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss. The Doctor kissed back gladly.

It was like somebody had set fire to his brain. Emotions he'd written off as long dead fluttered about in his stomach, and he found himself pulling her closer. This was getting dangerous.

Apart, and breathing once more, River beamed at her Time Lord. He found himself wanting more of her, his body yearning to touch hers. Oh, yes. This was dangerous.

He moved closer to her, his own leg brushing against his cock. Startled, he looked down, confirming himself to be already half hard. He began to silently panic.

He could tell River had noticed, because she was looking him in the eye with a mischievous glint.

"Are you asking me for sex? Because you're definitely trying to tell me something," he frowned.

"Well, I don't mind if you don't," she winked and shuffled even closer to him.

His hearts were fluttering, his cock was getting harder, and the chemicals in his brain had no idea what they were doing. He was worried by the fact that he didn't even want to say no.

He nodded.

And then the Doctor was suddenly on his back with her crawling on top of him. She positioned herself over his crotch, rotating her hips against him. She lent over him, snogging him lifeless in a battle of tongues.

His hands were on her as soon as he'd recovered enough to realise what was going on, one in her hair, and one on her arse. His hips bucked up into her, him growing harder with every second. She groaned at the feeling of him against her, and he felt her grip on him tighten.

River so wanted him. If this was the last time, then she was going to have it all.

She undid the flies of his trousers and pulled his straining erection free.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered shut with the relief, and he smiled lazily when she kissed each lid. The calm before the storm.

She wrapped her small, strong hand around his large, stiff cock, and lowered herself onto it. River gasped as she felt him pushing into her.

The Doctor's eyes rolled back in his skull at the sensation. It was bliss, a bliss he could barely remember from before.

She began to move around him, but all she could think was _'the last time, the last time, the last time'_.

The Doctor's legs moved to wrap around her, pushing her down around him. The hand he had on her arse travelled up her back to her shoulder. A twist of her hips left his nails digging into her flesh.

With her teeth closing tightly around his own shoulder, River sped up, trying to be as fast as possible, trying to take as much as possible. He let her take it, in these moments, he was hers and hers alone. He could give her that at least.

River came first, dragging him over the edge with her, and their shouts and screams scared the birds from the trees.

She flopped, exhausted, on top of her not-yet-husband as they both recovered. _The last time_.

The Doctor was scared by the affect River had on him. This wasn't like him, no-one made him feel like that. What just happened terrified him. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

It was like, however much she scared him and made him want to run, there was always a part of him that wanted her more. He couldn't fathom it. But then, he couldn't fathom her.

Still, he thought the quicker he got out of there, the better.

"Thank you, it's been great," and he meant it. "Loved it, but really I think I should be going."

He winced even as he said it. And River looked crestfallen, so there was a double own goal. He felt a sudden pang of guilt in his gut.

"Okay," she smiled weakly before rolling off him.

Well, he definitely had to bring that back.

"I did mean that, you know. I had a good time and I don't just mean the picnic," he winced again.

"Oh goodness, what am I going to do with you?" she asked herself, shaking her head in amusement.

The Doctor, face red with embarrassment, stood and did up his trousers. River got up too, pulling her knickers back on, then turned to him sadly to get one last look.

After he tugged his coat on, he found himself being dragged back down to her lips as she kissed him again. As she did that, she telepathically stepped into his mind and wiped his memory of everything that happened between them finishing the picnic and that very moment. And even the picnic would fade eventually, gradually until he arrived back at the TARDIS, unable to remember he ever popped in to say goodbye at all.

Once it was all done and the timelines were safe, she released him.

A very ruffled and confused looking Doctor blinked once, twice, three times, then frowned.

"I'm standing up," he looked down at his legs to confirm it. "I was sitting down."

"You'd just decided you were leaving," she told him with heavy hearts.

"Had I?" he asked blankly. "I suppose I must have? How embarrassing."

"Unless this is your way of saying you want another cup of tea?" River teased.

"No, no. Donna will be worried about me. I must've been a while. Seems longer, somehow... Well, thank you for everything. I could never say that enough, thank you. And I'll see you around, Professor River Song," and with that, he vanished.

"Until the next time, Doctor," she said to herself as she sank back down onto the blanket.

_The last time_.

Never again would she feel his hearts beating beneath her palms, run her fingers through his hair, or straighten his bowtie. Never again would he unbutton her blouse with darkened eyes, arrive out of the blue to take her somewhere nice, or buy her flowers. No more quiet compliments whispered between ragged breaths as they made love, no more sunsets, no more shared memories. No more surprises. _No more_.

It was all over.

The first few tears had barely fallen when she heard someone walking up behind her. Hers and the Doctor's shenanigans must've drawn her some attention. What was she going to say to whichever one of her former colleagues it was who'd heard them? She internally panicked. She had to live with these people forever, after all.

"I have never been more jealous of myself," came a familiar, Scottish accent from behind her.

River relaxed, and let out a noise that was half laugh and half sob, as she turned to face him.

"You," she breathed joyfully.

_"Me,"_  the Twelfth Doctor smiled his smug little smile.

"You came."

"Rather loudly," he wiggled his ear with his finger, a frown forming on his face.

River laughed.

"You came back," she elaborated delightedly.

"Of course I did," he feigned being affronted. "I could hardly leave you here without me, could I? Who would you tease? I'm a bit miffed I ate all the picnic, though."

She laughed again.

"Oh, you wonderful, old man," she pulled him to her and held him tightly.

He returned the embrace, running his hand lovingly up and down her back.

"And do you what? I'm not in a hurry!" the Doctor exclaimed with exited eyebrows. "So, Professor Song, will you take me home?"

"Oh, sweetie! Do you need to ask?"

Happy tears fell down her cheeks as she led him across the lawn, picnic remains abandoned and entirely forgotten.

So, as it turned out, it wasn't the last time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
